Semiconductor packages have been continuously required to be thinned and lightened in terms of a shape and weight, and have been required to be implemented in a system in package (SiP) form requiring complexity and multi-functionality in terms of functions.
One type of package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out semiconductor package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.